The first time I saw you
by Xarime
Summary: What happens when a new Vocaloid joins and two brothers whom are exact opposites fall for her? Sibling rivalry and a tough choice. Whom will she choose? Gaku/Luka, Kaito/? or Akaito/?  has a created character by me
1. Raspberries and Chocolate

**This is my first story please enjoy =D So go easy on the reviews with me D:**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything! Except one character named Eika Amai (Eika=Song Amai=Sweet)  
><strong>

Kaito P.O.V.

After a long day in college I finally got home feeling nothing but tired.

"I'm home guys." I said as I opened the door into the Vocaloid Mansion as I was welcomed by a sweet scent of chocolate and raspberries that became even richer as I stepped inside. I closed the door gently and hanged my coat on the coat hanger, just as I heard someone running down the steps.

"Kaito!" Said the twins in unison as they tackled me and we three fell on the floor.

"Ow! Hey how are you both?" I hugged them gently and smiled at the twins who were just smiling mischievously. "Wait… What did you do?" I looked at them suspiciously knowing they were up to something.

"Welcome back Kaito" I turned to see it was Miku greeting me also smiling devilishly being followed by her brother Mikuo and Luka.

"What is going on? You're up to something aren't you?" Now I was wondering if they were going to prank me or Gakupo like last time which left him beat up and smelling like tuna and a not so happy Luka.

"No. Not really" Said Rin in her sweet cheerful tone as she got up and walked into the kitchen silently.

"Now that you're here I think it's time to introduce you to our newest member Kaito." Luka extended her hand to help Kaito up as Len then quickly trailed off after his sister.

"Someone new?" I stared confusedly at Luka. The last person to ever join the family was Gakupo, Luka's boyfriend, whom both have a confusing yet funny relationship. A tsundere and an idiot, a quite amusing pairing.

"Yep, a new girl she's about your age and apparently she likes to bake sweets which is what she is doing right now." Luka sighed as she sniffed the aromatic scent. "I'm dying to eat that cake she's making. Come with me so you can meet her." Luka smiled as she took my arm and led me towards the kitchen.

A group of drooling vocaloids whatched attentively a girl with raven black hair tied in a neat bun, with a black and white vintage apron and just a little taller than Miku, spread some chocolate icing over the cake. The girl looked cheerful as she decorated carefully and with love.

"Eika-chaaaaan this cake looks so yummy!" Miku whined as she looked at the cake and then at the girl pleadingly. "Can we have some frosting?" They twins chirped hoping to get a bit using their puppy eyes on the girl.

The girl chuckled at them and smiled sweetly at them. "It'll be done soon. I only need to finish these rosettes." Her voice sounded sweet yet innocent. I couldn't help but feel hypnotized by it for a moment. Her voice was beautiful.

"Eika-chan I want you to meet another member from our household." Luka smiled as she pointed at me. Luka was a big sister to us all and the sweeter one, Meiko on the other hand was the tomboyish tough one.

"Um.. Nice to meet you my name is Kaito Shion it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I offered my hand to her smiling trying to hide how shy I felt at meeting a new person, unlike my brother Akaito, I was the shy one and he was the confident one.

Eika P.O.V.

As I was decorating the cake for everyone as a thank you gift I noticed Luka approach me with a boy with blue hair, he looked handsome and was looking down shyly with a meek smile. As he extended his hand and introduced himself he smiled shyly and even though I had icing all over my hands it was really embarrassing.

"Umm.. Kaito-san I would shake your hand but I have icing all over them and I don't want you to get all sticky" I looked down as an embarrassing blush crept over me. He put his hand away and laughed nervously as he scratched his head. "Oh! Uh.. Sorry I kind of forgot for a moment you were decorating a cake.. Haha…"

I smiled at him and for a moment I think he may have blushed. "It's nice to meet you too Kaito-san. My name is"- I was suddenly cut off by the door being burst open and a boy which looked exactly the same as Kaito-san ran inside the kitchen.

"I smelled sweets!" He yelled and then suddenly stopped as if he had seen ghost or something weird.

"Heeeey! Who's that chick in our kitchen? Did we hire a chef or something?" He looked at me suspiciously and then at the cake. "Oh cake is it someone's birthday?" He grinned just as Luka and Kaito face palmed.

"No it's not anyone's birthday and no we didn't hire a chef and this chick is a new member of the Vocaloid Mansion. Her name is Eika Amai. Now please try NOT to scare her Akaito." Luka frowned at him as Akaito studied me and the cake as if deciding if we were friend or foe.

I looked down shyly since I did not like to be watched so intently and then looked down blushing slightly. "It's nice to meet you Akaito-san" I bowed politely as I still felt everyone staring at me.

"Nice to meet you too Eika."He grinned at me for a moment."What's the cake for? "He added as he eyed the cake almost drooling.

I noticed Kaito shake his head disapprovingly at Akaito and then turn to me. "I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior Eika-san, he's just to straightforward and all." He smiled shyly as he turned to glare at his brother.

"Hey! I am NOT rude okay! You are just too nervous and shy!" Akaito frowned at Kaito whom both were now glaring at each other. Luka stepped in and separated them both and frowned at them. "Ok both of you stop it. We have a newcomer and you both are behaving childishly." She crossed her arms and pointed to the living room."Out of the kitchen. I'm gonna start preparing dinner next."

Everyone left the kitchen as I finished the last sets of rosettes on the cake, then I turned to Luka. "Luka-san could I please help you cook?" I asked as I was cleaning up the mess I had made while baking.

Luka took out some tuna and some other ingredients for the meal she was going to prepare. "No it's alright dear you should go and rest. You've made us a wonderful cake and don't worry about me cooking Gakupo is bound to appear any moment and try to put eggplants in the food." She said as she cut the vegetables. Not an eggplant in sight.

"But eggplants are delicious!" Whined Gakupo as he surprised me and made me jump.

"Sorry for scaring you Eika" He smiled as he turned and tried to put some eggplant with the ingredients.

"Don't you dare" I could hear Luka's voice turn cold as she glared at Gakupo. The air had turned cold for a moment and I decided to make my escape from both of them.

"I'm gonna go and unpack Luka-san. I'll see you later Gakupo-san." I bowed politely and ran up to my room.

**There you go =] hope you all enjoyed it ^^ **

**Leave me reviews it makes me wanna write more :D**

**I'll try even harder for the next one this one was more of a prologue.**

**If there's any misspelling please let me know D:**


	2. News from the author

"I know, I know TT_TT" Mei says as she tries to avoid Akaito's glare feeling smaller by the minute.

"Why have you not continued the story Mei-san?" Akaito frowns at her, his eyes blazing in anger.

"I'm soooorrryyyyyyyy! ; A ; Please don't hurt me… ow! x.x" Akaito pinches her arm as punishment and then crosses his arms in disapproval.

"I've been working my butt off and taking care of mom okay? D:" Mei flails her arms in frustration.

"Excuses, excuses.." Akaito sighs and then rolls his eyes.

"Ok, ok enough nonsense.." . Mei pushes Akaito and then feeds him to the sharks. "Hehehe.. :3"

"H-hey! I'm an important character in the story! You just can't feed me to the sharks!" DX He holds on a piece of rope that was randomly left in the ceiling.

"I'm writing the story not you hehehe ;3" Mei makes a lever appear out of nowhere and pulls it a little making Akaito go down little by litte.

"Ok! Ok! Sheeesh! I'll play nice so please don't feed me to the sharks? ; _ ;" Akaito holds on the rope tightly and quickly evades a shark whom saw him as dinner.

Mei pulls the lever backwords making it stop and pulling Akaito up to safety. "Ok now say it.. =w="

Akaito sighs in relief and then clears his throat. "Mei-san hasn't been on due to laptop problems, work and a family emergency, but now that she saw the reviews and all she feels very guilty and will now do everything in her power to proceed with the story. So I apologize on her behalf. =_=" Akaito bows and then glares at Mei who now has a smug look on her face.


End file.
